Kitchen Muses
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Xaldin gets sick, so who does the Organization call to cook? Only the two most incapable Nobodies they have. Well, Axel can cook... at least here. Rated M for yaoi content. Don't like, don't read. Please read and review and comment and give suggestions for the next fic! I'm running out of ideas... Thank you!


_Hi! Please tell me if you hated this one, okay? This was the second one I ever wrote, so it's gone past quite a lot of revision, but I'm not sure if it's perfect yet… I'm still publishing it though!_

_If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't ask for so much help on character development from my friends. A.K.A. : I don't own it!_

**There's YAOI in this one! Don't like, don't read please!**

**AkuRoku – Kitchen Muses**

"Damn it. I suck at cooking. Why the _hell_ did Xaldin get the flu?" Roxas muttered as he gazed at the mushy pile of half-boiled carrots, among beef and other vegetables, at the bottom of a stock pot. Wielding a paring knife, Axel brushed the boy aside to scrape fresh herbs, their fragrant spices wafting through the steam, into the chunky soup.

"At least I can cook, or we'd starve for a few days before he comes back to work. Just deal with it for now." The redhead bumped the side of his hip against the younger Nobody's, smirking. "At least we can try to make something edible together."

Roxas stepped away from the stove as Axel stared at the contents within the pot, grabbing a ladle. "I think it'll be okay now. We'll let it sit for a few hours… over low heat… and…" His extensive knowledge of the ways of cooking baffled Roxas as he began muttering terms he didn't know. He grabbed a bowl and poured a small amount of the beef broth into the vessel, handing it to the petit blonde. "Is it good?"

Ignoring the spoon the elder held out to him a second later, as well as the warning that it was very hot, Roxas downed the liquid in a single gulp, nodding his approval and then frantically swallowing. The broth had burned his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

"_Shit_! It burned me!" He waved a hand at his mouth and gasped for air, an angry glare in his gaze as the redhead began to laugh to himself. "Shut. _Up_. Axel." Running to the sink, he began to dump copious amounts of cold water over his mouth, but to no relief. The elder crossed his arms and gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look as the blonde stomped to the freezer and dug around inside of the chilly chamber. He reached behind him with his head buried in the chest freezer to reveal a pale blue ice cream. "Do you want one?"

"Do you need to ask by now?" Axel grabbed the frozen pop from Roxas' hand and sat at the small table in the corner, licking the treat like a child. The teen joined him momentarily, the stifled moan of relief from the cold ice cream against his burning tongue forcing a laugh out of the redhead across from him.

"Shut up." Roxas pouted and ate his in silence, gazing at the sink, which was piled high with dirty dishes. He'd have to clean all of them. Then his attention was brought to gaze in front of him. Axel had mounted the tabletop on all fours and was gripping his chin, forcing the teen to look at him.

"Does your mouth hurt anymore?" He bent down to kiss the blonde's forehead. "Did the cold help?" Roxas knew where this was going, and it was happening quickly. Axel had mentioned once or twice that watching the younger eat some varieties of food made him _want_ the teen, and he guessed that ice cream was now a candidate. Maybe it had _always_ been that way…

The blonde's upswept curls shook as he nodded in affirmation of the second question, as he forgot the first when the fire wielder took both hands and cupped his face, bringing their lips together softly. He cringed as his mouth cried out in pain.

The warm, familiar movements of Axel's mouth and tongue, soft as they were, still aggravated the damaged tissues. He felt himself reaching up to grasp crimson hair and wrap an arm around a shoulder; he didn't know which one, nor did he care. All he felt was the warmth of the other body that was pressed against his own, the only thing he tasted was the ornate flavor of the elder's mouth.

The simmering of the copious amount of stew was accompanied shortly by the quiet, short sounds of kissing made by the two, Axel now off of the table. Both of them sat on the tiled floor, Roxas' back to the wall. The senior Nobody placed a hand on his junior's hip, the other sliding down his chest. Roxas watched as the black-gloved hand trailed up and down his torso. His mind was racing to keep up with everything that the older man was doing, and then he made up his mind.

He hated the vulnerable position he was in.

He slammed both of his hands hard into Axel's shoulders, pushing him to the floor. Before the tall man hit his head against the floor, he cupped the back of his neck and crushed his lips against his with bruising force, demanding his attention.

The glare on Roxas' face was quickly diminished with a pained expression. The fire in his mouth, the type that didn't happen because of Axel, drove him nearly to tears. Squeezing his blue eyes shut to try to ignore the pain, emerald ones raked down his torso, following the hand that freed the hem of the shirt that cloaked the upper portion of the blonde's form.

The younger Nobody was stricken speechless as Axel kneaded each part of his stomach, his other hand on the top of his thigh, running up and down the muscle. Roxas forgot his pain, replaced by greed and lust as quickly as the pain had surfaced.

The singular thought that ran through both of their heads, they both knew it, was 'I want this man, and I want him _now_.' Axel shivered as Roxas, with a feral growl from deep inside of his throat, pushed the redhead's shirt over his head, tangling his arms in the fabric and slamming them to the tile above his head. The younger startled the man as he bent his head down and began to mark him, the gentle sucking accompanied by the painful bites and fierce blue eyes never letting go of his green ones, the tone as dark as Axel had ever seen them.

However, even though he knew the blonde was all too ready for what he thought was bound to come out of all this, the marked man knew he wasn't, not today. Even though they'd gone that far, Axel knew it would only bring tears and regret here, now. And they'd only spring forth from Roxas' eyes.

Roxas felt the hesitation and tension building within his superior Nobody. He narrowed his eyes, knowing what this told him. Then he rose off of the man and gripped his jawbone, his sharp nails digging into the skin as he hooked his fingers. Axel gasped sharply, trying fruitlessly to untangle his hands from the discarded shirt.

"When you get like this," Roxas breathed into Axel's ear, "I really hate you, you know?" Then he sighed. "I guess it's for the best… You don't want to hurt me… Right…?" He raised his head so that Axel saw the near-to-tears pout on his face, the blush that had formed rising to his ears and deepening. He let go of the shirt and Axel threw it off of his hands, sitting up slightly to embrace him.

His lips were sealed off in a soft, longing kiss from his elder. Axel felt the trembling of each muscle in him as Roxas tried not to cry, most likely because of anticipation and knowledge of what was bound to happen next if he felt the need to. His thin arms wrapped unconsciously around his neck as Roxas spoke.

"I'm sorry… I…" He hiccupped and slumped against Axel's chest, his arms held around his neck by only his wrists. "…I felt…" He shook his head in his troubled state and hiccupped again.

Titling his chin up to meet his eyes, Axel saw rivers of tears streaming down the pale face that he loved deeply. There was water on his chest. Holding him up by his shoulders with one arm, he bent down and kissed him back, trying to alleviate any fear that his partner had, any sadness, any regret he felt for wanting him like Axel knew he wanted him back.

Roxas bowed into Axel, pressing their bodies together once more, and felt better when he pulled away, whispering against his lips, "You know that I will never let you go, right? I will be yours and you mine until the day-"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." Smiling against his lips, the blonde never felt more alive in his non-existence then he did then.


End file.
